


Oikawa Come Down

by ya_boi_976



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, M/M, Oikawa Tooru Angst, Pining Iwaizumi Hajime, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Song: Achilles Come Down, Suicide, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ya_boi_976/pseuds/ya_boi_976
Summary: I originally wrote this on Wattpad but decided to change it up a bit and write it on here.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	Oikawa Come Down

**Author's Note:**

> Recommend listening to the song Achilles Come Down by Gang of Youths while reading I'll mark when to start listening to it. https://youtu.be/n5aMav6q-o0

Oikawa woke up to his alarm blasting Super Bass by Nicki Minaj, he turned it off after listening and singing along to the first few lines. He yawned and stretched before getting out of bed and starting his morning routine. He quickly did his skin care routine before getting dressed and heading downstairs. He silently descended down the steps, careful not to wake up his dear parents. Making his way to the kitchen, Oikawa opened the pantry grabbing a granola bar before hastily making his way out the door. He shuttered as the brisk fall wind rushed past him, looking up at the dark gray sky he smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Did you do the math homework?" Matsukawa asked Makki as Makki's face visibly paled.

"Shit there was homework?" Makki asked his eyes wide in fear, Matsukawa laughing his ass off as the shorted male started freaking out.

"Come on Shittykawa class starts soon." Iwaizumi said, pulling Oikawa out of whatever thoughts he had swirling in his brain.

"Coming Iwa-chan!" Oikawa shouted, running to catch up with the other.

~~~~~~~~~

Oikawa hummed looking out the window of his third period classroom, the light gray clouds covering the whole sky before turning his attention back to his paper not noticing Iwaizumi staring at him from across the room. What is up with Shittykawa today? He seems like he's in too good of a mood, I'll ask him after practice Iwaizumi thought before turning his attention to his paper as well.

The bell soon rang marking the end of the period as some went on their way to lunch while others stayed in the class taking out their bento's. Oikawa's attention was stolen by the clouds outside so he hadn't noticed the bell nor Iwa-chan who had made his way over to Oikawa's desk.

"Hello, earth to Trashykawa?" Iwaizumi waved his hand in front of Oikawa's face, soon jolting out of his trance. "Are you okay?"

"Never been better." Oikawa sickeningly smiled at Iwaizumi who cringed at the fakeness radiating off of Oikawa.

"Alright, well come on let's go meet up with the other two." Iwaizumi said, nudging the other. They soon made their way to the rooftop like they always do to eat lunch.

~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the day seemed to fly by as it was already the end of practice and they were now cleaning up. Oikawa for once didn't stay behind and work his non-existent ass off which shocked Iwaizumi a bit as he usually always had to practically drag Oikawa out of the gym. Matsukawa, Makki, Iwaizumi, and Oikawa all headed towards the front gate before Oikawa stopped in his tracks.

"Hey why'd you stop?" Iwaizumi questioned stopping catching the attention of the other two who also stopped.

"oh, I think I forgot something. You guys can just go home, you don't have to wait on me. Bye!" Oikawa smiled sweetly before walking away back towards the school. Matsukawa and Makki shrugged and were about to start heading home before noticing that Iwaizumi was just staring at Oikawa's figure running back to the school.

"Hey are you comin'?" Makki asked Iwaizumi tilting his head slightly.

"I'll wait for Oikawa, you two can go." Iwaizumi answered, not turning around to face them as they just nodded leaving.

Waiting a few minutes iwaizumi soon got annoyed.

"What is taking that idiot so long?" Iwaizumi huffed under his breath, shoving his phone in his pocket soon making his way towards the school. He entered the school making his way to him and Oikawa's classroom trudging his way up the stairs. He slowly slid open the classroom door and looked around to just see a vacant room with no Oikawa. Iwaizumi confusedly closed the door, surely he would've seen Oikawa leave or at least pass him. Where the hell is he, Iwaizumi pondered to himself, feeling his heart begin to race. Ever since he woke up he had a bad feeling about the day. Not knowing where to go he headed to the roof.

Walking up the stairs to the roof, Iwaizumi's hands began to sweat. Why am I so fucking nervous what is there to be nervous about? I probably just somehow missed his dumbass or something. But I just have to check Iwaizumi thought his mind racing as he grasped the handle and twisted the door open. In front of him Oikawa stood at the top of the roof right on the edge looking down at the ground five stories below him.

"What are you doing?" Iwaizumi asked, scared of Oikawa's intentions.

Oikawa's shoulders tensed hearing Iwaizumi's voice behind him before coldly responding,

"What does it look like I'm doing Iwaizumi." Iwaizumi did a double take, shocked at the icy tone of voice Oikawa used on him. also at the fact that Oikawa had only ever called him Iwaizumi a few times in all the years they'd known each other.

{start song here}  
"Oikawa, Oikawa come down from there." Iwaizumi pleaded looking at the chestnut haired boy standing at the edge.

"You're scaring me, why are you doing this, don't you know there are people that love you." Oikawa remained quiet as Iwaizumi tried getting him away from the edge.

"Oikawa, it's not much but there's proof." Iwaizumi remarked, Oikawa slowly turned his head to look at Iwaizumi. tears rolling down his face as he faced his best friend that had been there for him through all he could be there for.

The sight of it reminded Iwaizumi of the times Oikawa would come to him crying or the times they cried together both wanting oh so badly to beat Ushiwaka. And when he'd come to him crying after getting yelled at by his parents. Often he would cry when they were younger but he hadn't seen him cry since junior high. It was kind of strange to see him in this state again.

"Come on humor me, come down, won't you get off the roof?" Iwaizumi asked softly as Oikawa just shook his head.

Iwaizumi knew that there had been things going on at home for Oikawa but Oikawa always said that nothing was going on. Iwaizumi wanted to help him, he wanted to be there for him but it was hard when Oikawa wouldn't let him, maybe when they were younger but not anymore. Oikawa then turned away from him again, his messy hair blowing in the wind.

"Remember the pact of our youth? Where you go I'm going, so jump and I'm jumping too. Since there's no me without you." Iwaizumi continued. "Soldier on Oikawa, Oikawa come down won't you get away from the edge of the roof?"

"Iwa, you know you can't do that you idiot." Oikawa mumbled under his breath, fighting himself not to turn around as more tears made their way down his pale face.

"You hurt and grief but don't suffer alone. I'm here, I always have been." Iwaizumi was trying his hardest to get his friend, his crush away from the edge but with no success.  
"Today of all days, you'll heal and you'll rise above."

Iwaizumi remembered the day Oikawa came to him crying when they were little. His face red with a hand mark imprinted on his face. Oikawa told him what his father did and how his mother just stood and watched. Hajime tried telling his parents but they were too busy to listen to his works. every so often he'd see Tooru with bruises and injuries but Oikawa always acted as if nothing had happened. Today was the anniversary of the first day Tooru's father hit him. Maybe not something Oikawa remembered for it was many years ago but something Iwaizumi remembered. And maybe Oikawa did know, at least somewhere deep down, he knew what today was all those years ago.

"Oikawa, you're so self-indulgent, you crave the applause yet hate the attention." Iwaizumi muttered quietly but Oikawa still heard him.

With that one sentence Oikawa was taken back to that day in junior high. The day he almost hit his beloved underclassmen Tobio-chan. Oikawa always regretted that, he wasn't in the right headspace. He remembered the talk Iwaizumi had given to him and how Iwaizumi was worried that he hit him too hard. He always pushed down his feelings for his beloved best friend, worried he'd leave him. But also worried that he'd worry him if he knew what all was going on inside his head and that hellhole called 'home'.  
"Oikawa, don't listen to what you've consumed."

Iwaizumi once heard how Oikawa's parents talked to him. It was the first year of high school, after practice had ended and they were the only two in the club room. Oikawa's phone had begun ringing. He looked at the name and clearly tensed before trying to shrug it off. Iwaizumi heard all the insults and names he was called, how they yelled at him through the phone. He saw how the boy shook. He saw how he trembled but still did nothing, not knowing what to do. not wanting to overstep and lose him.

"You may not feel a purpose nor a point to living and there may not be meaning but find one and seize it. Do not waste yourself on this roof." Iwaizumi urged Oikawa, shuffling a little closer to the other boy.

Oikawa's head was full of thoughts, all of them arguing among themselves. Some urged him not to do it and to think about Iwaizumi, others screaming at him to just jump and Iwaizumi couldn't care less, he'd be better off without him. Part of him worried that Iwaizumi was only trying to talk him out of it because he didn't want to be blamed for his death but the other part of him said that could never be the case.

"It's not worth it Oikawa, come down." Iwaizumi started tearing up beginning to break down with the fact that he even had to talk oikawa out of this. Something his fangirls would never know about.

"I don't want to go back there, it's too much." Oikawa cried, turning to Iwaizumi finally.

"I know but please you have to stay," Iwaizumi continued.

"How am I supposed to, I just want it to stop, to be loved for who I am not who they see me as." Oikawa said tears falling faster than before snot mixing in with the tears.

Iwaizumi wanted to tell him, tell him how he loved him as he is. How he loved the way his eyes would sparkle any time he talked about volleyball or his alien theories. How he'd fall asleep in english class. How he loved his little freckles you could only see in the summer. The way he stuck out his tongue when he was really focused. And how he was always by his side. How he was the best partner he could've asked for. He was his everything, he didn't want to let him go.

"Be done with this now and get off the roof, can you hear me Oikawa? i'm talking to you."

Every part of Iwaizumi yearned to rush to Oikawa but his fear held him back. The fear of scaring him, the fear that he could just suddenly jump. The fear that oikawa would make an irreversible mistake and he wouldn't be able to save him.

"It's more courageous to overcome, how you will heal and overcome." Iwaizumi told the other who had turned his back on him once again looking up at the sky this time.

"Come on." Iiwaizumi urged, Oikawa looked back at him and smiled before stepping off the edge.

Iwaizumi's hand seconds too late.

The cold breeze rushed past him as he fell to his knees useless to do anything other than sob. The sky now dark gray rain pouring down on the ace.

"I didn't even get to tell you I loved you Tooru."


End file.
